


All in Family Business

by musesfiction



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfiction/pseuds/musesfiction
Summary: Family business is everything, or it is? Family business was what had had you landed into that fancy ass party at the Delos’ mansion, and you’re about to get to know your business associate just a little bit better than you had anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Language, mind you. And a few innuendos to ring my style.

You could have called it a family vacation; except that your family hadn’t been with you and you had simply been out there to monitor throughout your entire ‘vacation’ because your family had wanted you to do so. That was what you got from getting into the family business, though. Your family, your family company, was still looking for something new and interesting to invest in, and apparently, fantasy and a world of pretense interested your family more than anything out in the real world.

Not that Westworld hadn’t been some kind of an experience; you did have fun and allowed yourself just a little bit of funky action even when you were to have business in mind. You could see the attraction in it just by looking at those people visiting the park during your stay, even if you weren’t as much interested in fucking a robot, going in guns blazing or being treated like a real lady in the wild wild west. And yes, those were the exact words you had used when describing your experience to your father and uncle; something that had apparently sealed the deal and made Westworld worth investing in.

Suppose, that was how you had ended up with an invitation into that party, too. Delos’ were going all out while celebrating their success and new contracts that had been made. Your family saw it appropriate that you, alongside with your father and uncle, would be attending the fancy party as you had been the one experiencing Westworld at first hand before your uncle had gone to confirm your ventures. Were you there unwillingly? Maybe, but because you were aware that image was everything and no matter how unwilling you were, you still were invested in your family business as much as the rest of your family was. If not more.

You did enjoy a good party from time to time, but pretentious and overly lavish gatherings just weren’t your style. Even if you were feeling confident in your flattering burgundy dress, and you probably seemed like you fitted right in with your head thrown back in a fake laughter and a glass of champagne in one hand, but most of it was for the show because this was not an occasion you could screw up for your family. You could be vocal about your opinions, you were usually not one for pretending, but your father had called this one a goldmine you could not let slip through your finger.

After a round of shaking hands and consuming a few glasses of champagne to stand through it, you decided it was about time to step outside for a little while; your neck hurt from craning it back just too fucking much. A risky move maybe, but you didn’t really care if your ventures outside the mansion would be considered rude or Inappropriate; your eyelash batting game was strong enough to get you out of trouble if needed be.

A soft hum was formed behind your painted brims at your simple satisfaction of finding yourself feeling the cooling night air brushing against your flushed cheeks, finding yourself away from the people at the party you were hardly interested in, finding yourself looking at the sight full of splendor against the dark night sky against the city across. You found yourself promenading the stair pathway from the elegant manor down, through one level and then another until you were met by the very last level of the yard with a pool that had lights illuminating decoratively to the surface from the bottom of it; it made the water seem impossibly blue.

”Why of course they would have a pool in their backyard.”, you mused in your sarcastic amusement, beaming down while standing by the edge of the pool, looking at the calm surface. Despite your sarcastic sense of humor, you next decided to kick your heels off and play with the idea of dipping your toes in despite the risk of falling in with your flattering evening dress restraining your movement enough to make you feel dat bit clumsy with the addition of alcohol streaming in your physiological system.

Too focused with your little danger game of balancing and almost falling, you weren’t paying mind somebody joining your presence by the pool and you didn’t notice the pair of tired, dark eyes indulging the form of you. ”Suppose you’re not here to get yourself wet even before the party is over?”, there was an edge of amusement in the voice and words that startled you from your little danger ventures by the very edge of the pool; enough to make you to spin on your heels so swiftly that you to lost your balance even before you caught any sight of the interruption.

”Ah, fuck!”, you could feel the very beginning of your fall taking your next notion; apparently, you were about to get real wet just around the midway through your first visit at Delos’ mansion. ”Ah, ah.”, the voice was suddenly much closer than before, close enough for you to smell the strong scent of something strong and intoxicating in the breath of the stranger. ”I wasn’t kidding, even if I’m not necessarily against the idea.”, the voice was husky, almost laughing even if the humor was not quite there; a pair of hands had caught you from your arms and his rescue pull had you tugged against a firm chest instead of splashing in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family business is everything, or it is? Family business was what had had you landed into that fancy ass party at the Delos’ mansion, and you’re about to get to know your business associate just a little bit better than you had anticipated.

Up close and personal, you got a good look of the stranger that had nearly caused your fall into the aquamarine trap behind you. And oh boy was he a good looking individual, good looking enough momentarily to distract your mind from the discomfiture that was just about to dawn on you. The dim light of the evening made his features dark, raven hair with a beard that decorated his stark demeanor with his dark eyes and lips drawn up into a smirk you almost wanted to—— Well, wipe off his almost smug face.

”I’m Logan.”, his arms were snaked along yours, up to where his grasp held you steady and from falling. His close proximity caused your mind to take the long road when proceeding the moment you were caught in. “Y/N.”, you finally managed with great effort of trying to think of something else to say, “And I don’t think dipping in your host’ pool would be considerate very appropriate from a visiting party guest.”. A beat of silence followed, it was evident Logan was thinking about words to unleash in return to you, though it seemed you were not the only one finding distraction in the other’s features. “And what if your host told you to be his guest, by all means, dip in my pool?”, and his smirk only did him justice.

“Oh.” the connection was made quickly despite your slightly tipsy course of mind. Just then you came across with the realization of how you were still closely connected to one of your hosts; causing you to yank your arms back as you were already certain your feet were not about to make a fool out of you without him as your pillar. At first his hands, grasped just above your elbows would not budge, there was a hum emitting past his lips. “I would gladly join you if you decided for dipping.”, it was as if he just couldn’t help himself before he finally released you from his grasp, taking a step back to give you just a little bit of space to collect your slightly flustered self. 

“Tempting, but hardly appropriate with the host’ main piece yet to come, a toast to be held.”, with the pieces of your sanity slightly more collected back together, you were able to deliver something much more coherent and smooth as you used the space to bend to pick up your abandoned heels from beside you. You could feel his eyes following your movement intently, not that you didn’t spend a moment climbing up his well suited frame with your eyes as you rose back to your stature. So maybe you had had just dat bit too much to drink, enough to strip you off your usual way of keeping business just business.

“That toast won’t take up all night, though.”, the suggestion was more than enough evident in his words; though you were not minding it, even if you tried to mind. “I make no promises that I cannot keep, but maybe…”, your tonality matched his just perfectly with your perfected coy act, “If you find me after, I could re-consider that dipping part.” You gave Logan one of your best smiles, one of those coquettish ones, before you made a subtle salute gesture at the male with your heels dangled from your fingertips. You stepped around him, making it a show as you sauntered back up the pathway leading back towards the station. 

You knew he was not going to find you after; you would disappear before that toast would be over.


End file.
